Sinéad
by Yaem gy
Summary: Ella es la mejor en su profesión. Y para lograr eso lleva una doble vida. Para sus conocidos es la dulce Ginny, pero para otros es la bella y letal... Sinéad.


Hola:

Y ya se me pudrió la mente. Se me ocurrió la cosa más bizarra que se podría imaginar.

Todo esto es culpa de una foto y una canción.

La foto, la que adorna esta portada. La canción, la que le da nombre a este fic.

Espero que no queden espantadas. Pero se los advierto. Esta no es una dulce historia. Es cruda, violenta y explícita.

Y los personajes son diferentes a los que están acostumbradas.

Una abrazo de esta loca rematada.

Yaem gy

_**Capítulo 1: La Belladona, el mago y el infiltrado.**_

Se arregló el cabello y se miró al espejo. La chaqueta corta de satín estaba desabrochada. La arregló y se lanzó un beso a sí misma.

Eres perfecta- se susurró.

Frunció el ceño, una manchita le arruinaba el atuendo. Apretó los labios y con el dedo quitó la pequeña gotita de sangre que yacía en su mejilla. Volvió a mirarse. Sonrió.

Había terminado el trabajo de esa noche. Tomó su celular y mandó el mail que era esperado. Por la mañana revisaría su cuenta bancaria y verificaría que el pago hubiera sido ingresado. Tomó su bolso y bajó por el ascensor hasta el hall del refinado hotel. Sus tacones golpeaban con sutileza el parqué. Sus caderas se contorneaban en forma criminal. Todos los hombres que se cruzaron en su camino se voltearon para verla. Para admirarla. Para desearla.

Ella no les prestó atención. Tenía la cabeza puesta en la reunión a la cual debía asistir esa noche. Tenía que prepararse.

Se acercó al mesón y sensualmente le habló al anfitrión. Le pidió la cuenta de la habitación para la mañana siguiente. Luego salió del lugar haciendo danzar sus cabellos rojos.

Una estela de fino perfume le escoltaba.

La sala de eventos estaba repleta de la creme de la creme de Londres. Nobles, millonarios y artistas famosos compartían en el lugar. Bellas modelos y actrices acompañaban a hombres cuyos bolsillos estaban llenos de dinero. Ella se alzó en toda su altura. No era muy alta, pero los tacones la hacían ver de infarto.

Era quizás una de las mujeres más hermosas en ese salón.

Se dirigió al grupo que la esperaba. Una rubia delicada la saludó y la presentó a los presentes.

Les presento a Lisa. Es una buena amiga y con gusto nos acompañará esta noche-

Es un placer que nos halague con su presencia, señorita- le dijo un hombre alto que de seguro la había desnudado con la mirada.

Yo soy la halagada- dijo tentadora.

Las horas fueron pasando. El alcohol y la buena comida hicieron que le tiempo pasara rápido. Lisa hacía uso de todas sus armas de seducción para mantener a ese hombre alto muy pendiente de ella. A toda costa quería mantener su atención.

A las tres, todo el grupo se marchó en una Van. Todos reían, algunos cantaban. Todos bebían champaña.

La rubia, llamaba Amber, se besaba con un egipcio acaudalado. Las otras dos escort que estaban en la Van con Lisa conversaban animadamente con los otros tres hombres.

Pero el hombre alto tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

Debiste ser modelo o actriz. Eres en realidad muy bella-

Usted… ¿lo cree?- le preguntó ella con una mirada arrebatadora.

Por supuesto. Eres la mujer más hermosa en esta Van-

Lisa sonrió.

El Penthouse era de sueño. Las bebidas pronto corrieron como agua entre los invitados. Amber cantaba una canción en el karaoke, mientras Tiffany y Alondra jalaban coca ayudadas por los billetes de 100 dólares que sus amigos les habían facilitado.

Lisa mantenía en sus manos el mismo vaso de whisky que tomara al llegar. El nivel del líquido no había bajado absolutamente nada.

Ella solo humedecía los labios de vez en cuando.

¿No deseas un poco?- le preguntó su acompañante señalando la línea de polvo blanco que yacía en la mesa.

No, gracias. Me gusta estar lúcida cuando la diversión empieza- le dijo

¿No te gusta perder el control? ¿no te gusta desinhibirte?-

No necesito drogarme para ser la mejor de toda esta habitación. Si no estuviera consciente de todo lo que hago ¿cómo podría serlo?-

Él hombre sonrió.

Me gusta esa actitud. Te hace ver magnética-

Una hora después, las otras chicas estaban en distintas habitaciones con los otros hombres. Hasta el living en donde Lisa estaba sentada llegaban los gemidos y gritos de euforia y placer originados por la orgía y los estimulantes.

Debe estar aburrido, señor Vincovich-

¿Porqué?-

No está participando de la fiesta que acontece en el cuarto-

No me interesan esas putas. Son muy bellas, pero viciosas y huecas. Además, no me gustan las orgías. Si voy a cogerme a una mujer, no la comparto con nadie-

Esas son palabras fuertes-

¿Te lo parecen?-

Es que… siendo usted un hombre refinado…-

Me gusta ser franco. Pero si mi vocabulario te incomoda…-

Lisa acercó su mano al cuello de la camisa. Miró a su anfitrión profundamente a los ojos. Con lentitud se humedeció los labios.

Nada en usted podría molestarme-

Vincovich se acercó y la besó a conciencia. El ucraniano quería disfrutarla al máximo. Desde que la viera le había excitado y la tendría en su cama esa misma noche.

Era la escort más sexy y avasalladora que se había cruzado en toda su vida.

Entre beso y beso, ambos dieron tumbos hasta la habitación del fondo. Era la principal. La cama amplia les esperaba. Vincovich la abrazó con fuerza y mientras le devoraba el cuello, se iba deshaciendo de las prendas que le molestaban.

Estaba ardiente por al fin ver los pechos, las caderas, el pubis de esa hembra.

Lisa le dejó hacer por un rato, pero cuando el hombre ya estaba bajando la cremallera del ajustado pantalón, ella lo detuvo.

Yo quisiera ponerme cómoda-

Cuando te quites toda esa ropa estarás muy cómoda- le susurró Vincovich, el tono de su voz delataba la terrible excitación de la que era cautivo.

¿Qué tal si vamos al yacuzzi?-

¿Te dieron ganas de bañarte?-

Muchas-

Vincovich se desnudó y llenó la bañera. Esperó relajado y quedó boquiabierto cuando Lisa se apareció en el umbral completamente desnuda y con dos copas en las manos.

Lisa, eres bellísima-

Gracias- respondió la chica- le traje algo delicioso de beber-

Nada podría ser más delicioso que tu cuerpo-

Lisa se acercó y dejó las copas en una mesita baja. Se metió al yacuzzi y le entregó la suya al hombre, cuya excitación era ocultada por las burbujas.

Vincovich dejó de inmediato la copa en el borde, tomó a Lisa del cuello y la cintura y la besó hambriento. Ella mitigó su avance y le pidió brindar por el momento.

Entre sorbo y sorbo. Entre beso y beso. Ambos disfrutaron ese placentero momento de intimidad.

La hembra retozaba entre las sábanas. Eran las seis de la mañana y parecía que no pensaba levantarse en horas.

El sol apenas tenía ganas de salir. El hombre, desnudo, miraba por la ventana a la ciudad que lentamente despertaba a un nuevo día. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. La llama iluminó sus ojos color esmeralda. Aspiró la nicotina pues necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

El cargamento estaba retrasado. La policía había desbaratado su tentativa de introducirlo. Si esa heroína no era distribuida pronto, perdería una fortuna.

Hacía meses que sospechaba que entre sus hombres había una rata. Una rata asquerosa. Ya le habían tendido una trampa que le había dejado en alerta. Pero no estuvo seguro de que un maldito policía estaba entre los suyos hasta la noche anterior, cuando el retiro del cargamento se truncó.

Y a pesar de que sabía que iba a perder tiempo valioso, había sido ahora él quien había tendido la trampa.

Y la rata había caído.

Se metió al baño, luego se vistió y acomodó los cabellos húmedos. Miró la cama y levantó una ceja. Caminó hasta ella y tiró de las sábanas para dejar a la mujer descubierta.

Levántate. Mi mujer llega en dos horas y te quiero fuera de mi propiedad en una-

Pero… Harry…-

No me busques el mal genio. No desperté de buen humor hoy-

Dejando a la chica sentada, y perpleja en la cama, Harry salió del cuarto y dio un fuerte portazo.

Le cargaba que las mujeres con las que compartía la cama de vez en cuando se quedaran más tiempo del requerido. Solo él decidía si la amante de turno duraría más que una noche en sus sábanas.

Bajó las escaleras, Dean ya le esperaba. Eran amigos desde hacía años y ahora ese hombre de color era su mano derecha en los negocios.

Ya rata te espera-

Ambos salieron al jardín. Harry se acomodó el cabello otra vez y miró a la ventana de su habitación.

Seamus- llamó a uno de su guardaespaldas.

¿sí?-

Tú te haces responsable de que la ramera no esté aquí para cuando Romilda llegue, ¿entendido?-

Sí, señor-

El Audi gris esperaba en el portal. Harry y Dean se subieron y el vehículo partió raudo por el largo sendero de piedra que conducía a la salida de la inmensa mansión. Harry miraba a través del cristal con un semblante más serio de lo acostumbrado.

Creí que Tamara te gustaba-

Es buena en la cama, pero es empalagosa. De seguro creyó que la mantendría por más tiempo-

Yo la hubiera mantenido por lo menos un mes. La follaría hasta el cansancio y luego la despacharía-

Harry sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

Te la regalo si quieres. Has con ella lo que desees-

La verdad es que no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa. Aunque la hembra es deslumbrante.-

No quiero otra mala experiencia como la que tuve con Diana. Además, no me interesa tener una amante prolongada. No quiero arriesgarme a que Romilda me descubra-

El Audi Viajó por las calles y no paró su recorrido hasta llegar al otro extremo de Londres. Se metió en unas callejuelas de muy mala muerte y al final se estacionó frente a un edificio de aspecto sucio y descuidado.

Poco después otro vehículo se estacionó a poca distancia. De éste salieron cinco hombres, del audi otros tres. Todos llevaban armas.

Harry caminaba en medio de la comitiva. Dean a su derecha. Subieron al segundo piso. Al abrir la puerta, la luz del día iluminaba la figura maltrecha de un hombre que temblaba sentado en una silla.

Connor, Connor. ¿Cómo te han atendido mis muchachos?-

Ha… Harry… señor… yo…-

Mmmm… - Harry se acercó y empezó a inspeccionar las heridas. Connor estaba magullado por completo. Su ceja estaba cortada, sus pómulos inflamados. Al menos tenía dos costillas rotas. Estaba bañado en sangre- Creo que los chicos han sido muy cariñosos contigo. Deberías agradecerles-

Señor… le juro… le juro que yo…-

¡No!- dijo Harry en voz potente- No me vas a decir que no tienes nada que ver con esto. Yo mismo preparé todo para atrapar a la rata y mira… resultó que la rata eras tú-

No, señor… es… es un error…-

Solo tú sabías que el cargamento aterrizaría en el aeródromo. A todos les di indicaciones distintas. No me dirás que fue una coincidencia que la policía llegara justo a la hora exacta allí.-

Señor…-

La Cacha de un revolver golpeó la boca del herido volándole dos dientes. La sangre salpicó la chaqueta de Harry y la manga de Dean.

Intenta suplicar ahora, malnacido. Eres un soplón y yo odio a los soplones. Te hice seguir y me di con la sorpresa de que eres un sucio policía. Me decepcionaste. Tenía esperanzas en ti-

Se…ñor… por… favor…-

La sangre llenaba la boca inflamada. Las lágrimas caían generosas por los ojos de Connor. Harry sacó un pañuelo y limpió la sangre de su ropa y del revólver.

Yo no perdono a los traidores. Si lo hiciera, ya estaría muerto.-

No me… mate… no me mate-

¿Alguien logró hacer cantar a la nenita?- preguntó el jefe.

Sí, señor- dijo uno de los hombres que habían torturado a Connor mientras Harry llegaba- es detective de Scotland Yard. Fue alumno del viejo Steward.-

¿Y te dejaste atrapar? Steward estaría muy decepcionado.-

Le suplico… yo no diré nada… le juro…-

Un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago arrancó todo el aire que Connor guardaba en los pulmones.

No jures algo que no vas a cumplir-

Harry tomó con firmeza el arma. Apuntó en medio de los ojos del traidor y apretó el gatillo. La bala salió y pulcramente penetró la frente. La sangre saltó y la cara de Harry se manchó.

Desháganse de este infeliz. Quiero que tres de ustedes se encarguen de su contacto. Quiero un trabajo limpio.-

Dean sacó unas toallitas húmedas del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, ofreciéndoselas a su jefe. Harry las tomó y limpio su rostro por completo.

No pensé que lo matarías tu mismo-

No debí, lo sé. Pero de verdad Connor me decepcionó. Creí que era uno de los nuestros, pero me equivoqué-

El muy cretino supo hacer bien su papel. Hasta yo quedé de una pieza cuando me enteré de que él era la rata-

Eso es gracias a Steward. Ese viejo sí que conocía nuestras costumbres. No por nada se infiltró en los carteles más de una vez. Lástima que no esté vivo para ver el fracaso de su aprendiz-

¿Crees que pudieran reemplazar a Connor con otro?-

Quién sabe, pero quiero que estés alerta-

Ambos subieron al Audi y éste los llevó a uno de los muchos departamentos en los que Harry trabajaba. Allí cambió sus ropas y mandó a quemar las manchadas. El arma homicida fue guardada en una caja blindada y unas horas después era ingresada en una bóveda de un conocido banco a nombre de un tal Jeremías Martín. Allí permanecería por un par de meses hasta que fuera retirada y llevaba a una de las viejas fundidoras de metal en el norte de Inglaterra y eliminada definitivamente.

¿Qué te pasa?-

Estoy cansado-

Creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. Este trabajo desgasta mucho-

¿A dónde iría? No puedo moverme a ninguna parte sin que alguien me esté siguiendo. Si no es la policía, es la gente de Yaxley.-

Ve a Estados Unidos, o a Sudamérica. Yo me encargo de todos ellos.-

Gracias, Dean, pero por ahora lo único que me interesa es el cargamento. Eso y averiguar quién es jefe de Yaxley. Me enerva no saber quién es mi verdadero enemigo.-

Debe ser alguien con mucho peso, y con contactos. Sino ya lo hubiéramos descubierto. Harry, tienes que desligarte un poco. No es bueno para tu salud. Deberías ser como ese desconocido. Relajarte y disfrutar de tu fortuna y dejarme a mí el trabajo sucio-

Lo haré cuando consiga Escocia. Entonces el jefe de Yaxley perderá toda su influencia en Reino Unido y ya nadie me podrá quitar el poder-

Te arriesgas demasiado. Hasta ahora Yaxley se ha portado civilizadamente, pero si le quitas ese territorio las cosas se pueden poner realmente feas-

Lo sé-

A media tarde el consejo mayor en el cartel que Harry dirigía, se reunió en una de las oficinas de una empresa pequeña en los suburbios de Londres. Se organizó el nuevo cargamento y se tomaron las medidas para obtener los suministradores en la selva colombiana. Ya en la tarde, Harry se sentó en el despacho de su mansión. Movió el cuello. Tenía los músculos apretados. Dejó que la oscuridad le cubriera. En verdad estaba agotado con tanto trabajo.

Apoyó la nuca en el respaldo de la silla. Aun retumbaba en sus oídos el estruendo del disparo de esa mañana. Aun sentía la cara salpicada de sangre y sesos. Su mente le pasó ante los ojos, como si de una película se tratara, los rostros de todos aquellos a los cuales había matado en esa extenuante carrera delictual.

Muchos de ellos habían sido narcos, como él. Otros, policías que no debieron meter la nariz en donde no debían. Su primer asesinato había sido a los quince años, como iniciación para poder ingresar a la banda que con el tiempo lideraría y que convertiría en uno de los carteles de narcotráfico más poderosos de Inglaterra.

Lo malo era que a él no le gustaba matar.

Al principio no había tenido más remedio. Con el tiempo pudo evitarlo, y solo mataba cuando era estrictamente necesario. Así intentaba ensuciar sus manos lo menos posible. Y con ello, alejar el tormento que atenazaba su cerebro y su pecho después.

Como hubiera deseado haber tenido otro camino. Ser un hombre común y corriente que disfrutara de los placeres sencillos de la vida. Trabajar en una oficina, o en una tienda. Haber estudiado. Haber sido un hombre que viviera en paz.

Pero no había sido así.

Era huérfano desde bebé. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y él había sido llevado a vivir con una tía que le maltrataba desde mucho antes de que él tuviera conciencia del mundo.

A los diez años había huido y desde entonces vivía al borde del abismo. Había sido ladrón y después encontrado su veta en el narcotráfico. Había estado a punto de morir dos veces. La montaña rusa siempre estaba asechándolo, a cada hora, a cada día.

Deseó ir a la cama y acariciar a Romilda. Hacerle el amor y olvidar el infierno que era su vida. Pero ella no sabía acallar sus demonios.

Él necesitaba una mujer que le consolara, que le diera toda su dulzura, que le hiciera creer que se podía tener una nueva oportunidad.

Esa mujer de sus sueños que nunca se hacía realidad.

Se abrazó… sabía que esa noche no podría dormir a causa de los remordimientos.

No tengo idea de quién me hablas-

Connor Phillips, cabello castaño, ojos negros, tez blanca. Un metro setenta y cinco de estatura. Vivía en este departamento hasta hace un año-

Yo vine a vivir aquí hace siete meses. Nada sé de ese tal Connor.-

El portazo hizo retumbar el pasillo. El foco que lo alumbraba continuó su constante encendido y apagado. El hombre que había quedado parado frente a la puerta respiró profundamente. Salió del poco elevado edificio con las manos en los bolsillos. Le había perdido por completo el rastro a su ex compañero de institución. Connor Phillips, su amigo desde el primer día en que estudiara para llegar a ser detective, había desaparecido del mapa solo dos años después de egresar. Se suponía que debía estar trabajando para Scotland Yard, pero los detectives que trabajaban allí no sabían absolutamente nada.

Parecía como si a Connor se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Habían hecho buenas migas desde el principio. Ambos se habían convertido en alumnos aventajados y eso les había granjeado ser instruidos por una verdadera eminencia en lo que a trabajo policiaco se trataba.

Joseph Steward era el mejor maestro que habían tenido jamás.

Juntos habían entregado su mejor esfuerzo. Juntos habían enfrentado el entrenamiento con tenacidad. Lamentablemente, Steward fue asesinado poco antes de terminarlo.

Connor había sentido con más intensidad la pérdida. Desde entonces había agotado todas las instancias para entrar a Scotland Yard e investigar quien era el asesino.

Fue entonces que se separaron.

Neville Longbottom, así se llamaba el joven que ahora caminaba por las calles sumido en profundos pensamientos, había vuelto a su querida Gales e ingresado a la policía de esa parte de Reino Unido. Poco a poco había empezado a destacar entre los suyos y esto le había generado el reciente traslado a Londres para trabajar en una de las comisarías del sector central. Su capitán, al momento de despedirlo, le había deseado la mejor de las suertes y lamentado tener que prescindir de tan buen elemento.

Pero, a pesar que no quería abandonar Gales y dejar sola a su abuela, sabía que si quería escalar posiciones en la policía, tenía que aceptar el traslado.

Llegó al cuarto que acababa de rentar. Estaba realmente preocupado. Algo le decía que Connor no se encontraba nada bien. Era muy confuso que nadie supiera que había sido de él. A cada persona que preguntaba por el paradero de su amigo, le decía que no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

Y lo que le causaba más inquietud era que El propio Scotland Yard no tuviera antecedentes.

Neville se cambió de ropa y miró la fotografía que reinaba en su mesita de noche. Un hombre de pulcro uniforme le miraba. Lucía austero. Ceremonioso. El joven sonrió.

El hombre de la fotografía era su mayor orgullo y ejemplo.

Su padre. Su ídolo.

Desde niño, le había alentado a escoger la carrera policiaca. Siempre le relataba sobre las peripecias del rubro y le decía que si escogía ser detective o policía, tendría la mejor escuela.

A medida que creía, le fue dando su propio entrenamiento y cuando el chico le dijo que quería seguir su ejemplo, Frank Longbottom no cabía de alegría.

Mas, nunca pudo verlo convertido en todo un detective. Murió hacía cuatro años en extrañas circunstancias, mientras Neville estudiaba en la academia de policía. Esto había sido un duro golpe. El joven siempre había tenido la sospecha que había sido asesinado y aunque quiso hacer su propia investigación, nunca pudo encontrar pruebas de ello.

Lo último que su padre le había dicho era que un cartel de droga estaba intentando establecerse en Gales y que él investigaba el caso.

Se presentó en la estación de policía a la cual había sido trasladado. Allí empezó su trabajo y a los dos meses ya estaba completamente afianzado. Como era novato en ese lugar, lo abrumaron con lo más pesado y menos importante. Neville, que nunca olvidaba las enseñanzas de su padre, sabía que tenía que pasar por esas labores antes de que le encargaran un trabajo de verdad.

Por el momento, su tarea se resumía a patrullajes, labores de guía de tránsito e investigaciones por robos menores.

Y cuando no tenía trabajo, seguía buscando a Connor.

Una tarde, tres meses después, Se sentó en el pequeño silloncito del departamento que ahora arrendaba. Estaba cansadísimo. Le dolían horrores los pies. Se quitó los zapatos, se abrió la camisa para dejar a la vista su pecho cubierto de rizado cabello negro, y descansó la cabeza en el respaldo. Ese día había tenido que perseguir a unos maleantes por medio Londres, luego del frustrado asalto que éstos habían cometido.

Tenía hambre, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Su energía solo le alcanzó para tomar el control remoto que descansaba en la mesa a su derecha y apretar el botón para encender el televisor. Se quedó mirando el noticiario de la BBC casi sin escucharlo. Solo se limitaba a mirar las imágenes.

De entre muchas noticias, dos le llamaron la atención. En una de ellas, habían encontrado a una mujer apuñalada hasta la muerte esa mañana en un lujoso hotel. En la otra, un hombre había sido encontrado muerto en otro de iguales características. Según lo informado, no tenía lesión alguna, pero se presumía una sobredosis de alcohol y drogas, por los indicios encontrados en su departamento.

Apagó el aparato y se quedó pensando en el asunto. No sabía por qué le había interesado tanto esos casos. Pero en lo profundo de su ser se había activado una especie de la alerta.

Casi una semana después, su superior le indicó que debía concurrir a una dirección. No le dio mayor información, solo que debía ir vestido de civil y si era posible sin su arma de servicio. Tenía que verse lo más común posible. Comportarse como un civil cualquiera.

La dirección correspondía a un taller y una oficina al sur de Londres. Neville al principio se extrañó, pero su mente entrenada le dijo que siguiera caminando.

Al entrar, una señora de edad le miró y solo le preguntó si lo enviaba Oscar. Ese era el segundo nombre de su superior.

La mujer lo hizo pasar a una salita, cuyas ventanas estaban vedadas. Dentro se encontraba un hombre de aspecto agresivo. Le faltaba el ojo izquierdo y el rostro lo tenía marcado. No le dijo palabra alguna, solo un brusco ademán para que se sentara. Luego de un par de minutos eternos, habló.

Así que eres al otro aprendiz de Steward- Neville abrió los ojos de sorpresa- me dijeron que tu maestro te enseñó bien. Qué eres tan bueno como ese otro muchacho-

Usted… ¿Usted conoce a Connor?-

Sí- dijo el hombre- Un buen chico. Trabajador y brillante. Pero poco meticuloso.-

¿Cómo? He preguntado en casi todo Londres por él y nadie lo conoce-

El desconocido frunció el ceño.

Dime que lo que dijiste es solo una exageración. Si has estado buscando a ese chico sin resguardo alguno, entonces no me sirves-

Nadie me dijo que no debía hacerlo. Nadie incluso parece haber sabido algo de él, excepto usted… señor….-

Alastor Moody, pero para ti solo seré el señor no tengo nombre-

Tiene que decirme dónde está Connor. Y por qué me hizo llamar-

El silencio se hizo presente. Alastor Moody miraba fijamente al joven con el único ojo que poseía. Luego juntó las manos y apoyó su mentón en ellas.

Tú amigo está muerto.-

Neville cerró los ojos. Hacía semanas que sospechaba que ese era el fin de su amigo, pero a pesar de ellos, el golpe fue duro.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?-

Lo encontraron hace unos días. En Cornualles. Hice lo indecible para que la noticia no saliera. Se ensañaron con él. Lo lamenté mucho. Dos días después, nuestro contacto también apareció muerto.-

Necesito que me explique…-

Si te cuento todo esto no es porque seas un amigo del difunto. Hay una razón por la cual estás aquí. Connor estaba trabajando en la clandestinidad. Se le reclutó para infiltrarse en las huestes de un poderoso cartel de la droga, aquí en Londres. Para ello se borraron todos sus antecedentes de los registros, se borró toda huella que lo vinculara con Scotland Yard. Es por eso que nunca pudiste obtener información de él. Durante un año trabajó en secreto para mí, pero hace unos días cometió un error y le hicieron pagar por ello. Le golpearon y torturaron, de seguro para hacerle hablar, y le metieron un tiro en medio de los ojos. A nuestro contacto lo atropellaron. Solo ayer lo encontraron en una carrera. –

¿Y yo estoy aquí por?-

Tengo tu hoja de vida. También los antecedentes que Steward dejó de ti. Tú y Phillips fueron los mejores de su generación. No creo que nadie más pueda estar mejor calificado para este trabajo-

Quiere que me infiltre como lo hizo Connor-

Sí, quiero que integres la esfera más cercana a su líder. Connor llegó a conseguir su confianza, pero falló en un operativo. Solo alguien tan bueno como él pude continuar su tarea-

Aun arriesgando conseguir otro agujero en la cabeza-

Longbottom, esos son gajes del oficio. Cuando te metiste en esa ilustre carrera sabías que algo tan pequeño como un balazo en la cabeza era una de las consecuencias-

¿Y cómo podría yo infiltrarme? Ellos ya deben estar sobre aviso.-

Pues, yo puedo ayudarte un poquito. Primero, tendremos que borrarte del mapa, como lo hicimos con Phillips. Después, te daré una nueva identidad, y más adelante te hundiré hasta el nivel en que esos bastardos están. El resto corre por tu cuenta-

¿Y cómo está tan seguro que voy a aceptar?-

Por qué conocí a tu mentor. Y Sé que él te escogió por un solo motivo…-

¿Cuál?-

Eres un sabueso. Amas el peligro.-

El jefe de la operación le miró expectante. Neville analizó toda la información entregada. El hombre ante él tenía razón. Él llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias. No importaba el riesgo. Cumpliría la misión y averiguaría quien había matado a su mejor amigo.

Como se llama el hombre a quien debo atrapar-

Le dicen "El mago" líder del cartel de Liverpool, pero su nombre de pila es Harry. No tengo idea cual es su apellido. Ni su mejor amigo en el mundo, Dean Thomas lo sabe. Quiero que te ganes su confianza, quiero que compartas todo con él, desde las operaciones de droga hasta el papel del baño. Tengo todo apostado a tu nombre. Si Steward te entrenó y dejó tan buenos comentarios de ti, entonces te has convertido en mi mejor hombre-

Dos semanas después, un muchacho llamado Neville Lewis, entró a la prisión más peligrosa de Inglaterra.

Ahora empezaba su nueva aventura. Tal vez también la última.

Se quedó mirando al hombre tendido en la cama. Sacó la toalla que le había puesto en la boca y comprobó sus signos vitales.

Estaba muerto.

Tomó la bolita y esparció su contenido a poca distancia del rostro inerte. Tomó la copa que había tocado y la guardó en su bolso junto con el vaso que había tenido en sus manos todo el tiempo.

Limpió sus huellas por todos lados. Lo bueno era que había tenido mucho cuidado con lo que había tocado.

Ella era la única persona con vida que permanecía en el Penthouse. Los otros se habían marchado temprano por la mañana.

Ella había partido con ellos, pero a poco andar se les separó y había vuelto al departamento del último piso. Había cambiado su atuendo y entrado por la puerta de servicio. Como había robado la llave de entrada, no le costó nada reingresar. Caminó con sigilo, pero todo estaba tal cual ella lo había dejado.

Vincovich seguía profundamente dormido, gracias al fuerte somnífero que ella había puesto en su copa de champaña al momento de meterse a la tina. Solo había tenido que soportar por unos cuantos minutos las manos de ese malnacido tocándola por todas partes, mientras le metía la lengua en la garganta.

Después, cuando el hombre ya se sentía mareado, ella le había dicho que quería que la follara en la cama y éste no se negó en absoluto. Pero apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada, sucumbió a la droga.

Luego tocó esperar dos horas a que la mañana llegara, y la llamada de la madame de la compañía de citas, solicitando a sus chicas. Puntual a las siete treinta.

Así lo había hecho esa semana en la que había aparentado ser una costosa escort. Elegir a la víctima más silenciosa y drogarla para esperar la mañana.

Mucho le había costado encontrar la empresa de damas de compañía que Vincovich prefería.

Todos se marcharon, pues las chicas habían ofrecido continuar la fiesta en forma particular, como lo hacían siempre para ganar dinero extra.

Ella siempre aparentaba sentirse fatal luego de una noche de juerga.

A las ocho veinte ella estaba otra vez en el Penthouse. Había llegado a la habitación, en donde Vincovich roncaba. Entonces preparó la mezcla de heroína y anfetaminas. El coctel mortal lo vertió en una aguja hipodérmica y la enterró en el brazo que estaba ya dispuesto para la operación.

No importaba dejar el piquete. Había estado pinchando al hombre en el brazo para que cuando la policía llegara, asumiera que se había inyectado a voluntad.

La reacción del hombre fue Casi inmediata. Su cuerpo convulsionó y ella le metió la toalla en la boca para que no hiciera ruido. Le presionó hasta que dejó de moverse.

El trabajo estaba listo.

Cerró el departamento y se puso un cinturón de seguridad. Lanzó el gancho al balcón siguiente y luego saltó al vacío. El largo de la cuerda la dejó justo al frente del balcón de uso común del edificio. A esa hora no concurría nadie por ese lugar y ella pudo ingresar para meterse en el cuarto de los medidores de electricidad y cambiarse la ropa a la de mucama.

Luego subió otra vez, pero al departamento vacío, en cuyo balcón colgaba el gancho y la cuerda que había utilizado. Los sacó y los guardó. Allí mismo se puso nuevamente su ropa y puso en sus cabellos una corta peluca morena, además de ponerse unos lentes oscuros.

Salió del Apart hotel sin que nadie reparara en la insignificante mujer que representaba. Dos horas después, vestida con unos sencillos jeans, una blusa crema y unos tenis, caminaba por el andén de la estación para abordar el tren a Ottery.

El sonido de un celular se escuchó dentro de su mochila. Ella lo buscó y vio el mensaje.

"Mi querida Sinéad, los 100 euros están en la cuenta que entregaste. Gracias por hacer dormir a mi gatito. Ya sufría mucho. Tim"

De inmediato confirmó que los "100 euros" estaban en la cuenta correspondiente.

En un día había realizado a la perfección dos trabajos. La amante de un importante ministro había perecido bajo el cuchillo filoso que ella empuñara, después, un rico hombre de negocios ucraniano, moría a una letal sobre dosis.

En ninguno de los casos había quedado huella alguna. Y ahora su cuenta secreta en las Islas Vírgenes se había abultado en 180.000 euros.

Y su alias ganaba más renombre.

Era la mejor de los sicarios en toda Europa.

Sinéad Green, la Belladona.

Otro celular repiqueteó en su bolso. Lo tomó y contestó la llamada.

Mamá, hola, ¿cómo estás?-

Hola, Ginny, cariño. Quiero saber si ya estás por tomar el tren. Tu padre está impaciente por verte.-

Sí, mamá. En quince minutos parto para allá. –

Qué alegría. Todos están deseosos porque regreses. Ron quiere presentarte a su novia-

¿Novia? No me dirás que es esa rubia tonta-

No, no es ella. Es una chica muy bella. La amarás-

Bueno, te debo cortar. El tren está por partir-

Está bien. Nos vemos en casa-

La chica, desprendida de su look de mujer fatal de la noche anterior, se subió al vagón y se acomodó en su butaca. Dejaba a Sinéad atrás por unas semanas para volver a ser la espontanea y juvenil Ginny Weasley, estudiante de arte que regresaba a casa para las vacaciones.

En Ottery sería la tierna hija, la traviesa hermana y la divertida chica que no tiene cargas en su espalda. Sin preocupaciones, sin misiones.

Y en tres semanas más, La Belladona regresaría para aceptar el nuevo trabajo.


End file.
